Seven weeks war
by Sky Flayer
Summary: Basada en la canción del mismo nombre. Un resumen de la guerra Autro-Pusiana, también conocida como "La guerra de siete semanas". One-Shot.


**Seven weeks war**

**(Guerra Austro-Prusiana)**

_Europa - 1866_

Hacía días que la discusión no cesaba. Ambos se defendían con uñas y dientes, querían lo mismo, la tan deseada **Confederación Germánica.** Antes ya habían peleado por República Checa e incluso por Hungria, guerra en la cual Austria salió vencedor. Luego había habido una época de paz forzada por la alianza contra la guerra de los ducados, pero allí Roderich volvió a salirse con la suya para sacar provecho de la situación. Ahora Prusia parecía desear a Alemania (el cual estaba bajo el gobierno de su enemigo desde hacía más de cuatrocientos años) así demostrarle a aquel estupido país que el también podía formar un reino con lo que era suyo.

-¡Tonto! Mi imperio fue el único capaz de dominar Alemania.

-¿Y yo soy tonto?- Gilbert notablemente ofendido se puso a la defensiva.- ¡Si eres tu el que ha causado miles de problemas! Mantienes etnias aisladas y creas prejuicios entre las personas.

-¿¡Ese es el problema! Yo gobierno mi país y mis dominios como quiero.- Enfurecido parecía que iba a salirle humo por las orejas.- Si yo quiero aislar Alemania no es de tu incumbencia.

Prusia cambio de semblante.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia, yo voy a quitarte tu tan preciada Alemania.

Siguieron discutiendo por largo tiempo, no llegaban a ningún tipo de acuerdo, hasta que Gilbert, ya agotado tomó una decisión final; si Austria no renunciaba a Alemania, la tomaría por la fuerza y mediante la guerra.

-Si renuncias ahora a Alemania todo se solucionara.- Le explicó con un tono falsamente tranquilo el prusiano.- Tengo todas las de ganar.

Roderich forzó una sonrisa irónica:

-De acuerdo, usaré la guerra para poner orden en este lugar.

-Eres tan estupido...

Ambos se miraban queriendo cortarse por la mitad en ese mismo instante.

_14 de junio de 1866_

La guerra comenzó. Prusia y Austria se enfrentaban ferozmente por conseguir Alemania. Pero ciertamente, Gilbert parecía el vencedor desde el principio, aunque Austria no se quedaba muy atrás de todos modos.

"_Cuando venza a este estupido construiré el imperio más grande, rico y fuerte que todos los que hallan habido hasta ahora y habrán después." _Pensaba fervientemente Roderich mientras blandía su espada a diestro y siniestro.

"_Si tan solo este cabeza hueca renunciara a Hungria y República Checa no tendríamos que estar peleando por este estupidez." _Para Prusia, todo era cuestión de que las etnias no fueran monopolizadas por un mismo imperio, pero al parecer, su enemigo no apollaba sus ideales.

_3 de julio de 1866_

La guerra había terminado y Prusia había salido vencedor, llevándose consigo a Alemania una indemnización de guerra por parte de su enemigo, el cual seguí tan orgulloso como siempre.

-¡Tu jamás podrás formar un reino arreglando a Alemania!- Le gritó Austria a su contrincante después de la pelea.- Yo he perdido, pero aún tengo la cabeza en alto; tengo aliados que me ayudarán pagar mis deudas y luego a recuperar a mi preciada Alemania.

Gilbert no hizo más que reír de manera desenfrenada.

-Así que todavía tienes la cabeza en alto, ¡si ahora vas a abandonar Italia así como así! ¡Eres patético!- Se burló en el rostro del austriaco.

-¿Eh?- De repente, el rostro de Roderich se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa.

-Las olas de revoluciones te superaran incluso viniendo de un país tan triste como Italia, jamás los vencerás; en cambio, yo si podría.

Austria estaba enojado, pero a la vez dolido, era cierto que con la perdida de la guerra había quedado muy débil y no podría hacer frente a las revoluciones italianas. Prusia había golpeado en su punto bajo, por eso decidió defenderse como pudiera, aferrándose a clavos ardientes.

-¿Es que ya olvidaste cunado te rechazaron Hannover y Sachsen?- Eso era pasado, y ambos lo sabía, Prusia abrió la boca para decir algo pero Austria lo calló.- En cuanto pueda te aislaré, pero ahora escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decir...

Pero aún así fue interrumpido.

-Eres estupido, no tengo nada que escuchar ni de lo cual arrepentirme. Ahora yo también tengo aliados y ni bien tu decidas declararme la guerra ellos vendrán a ayudarme.- Alardeó refiriéndose a los recientemente liberados italianos.

-¿Y si arreglamos los tratados de Alemania en un congreso?- Propuso Austria, buscando una vía de escape.

-Eres tan orgulloso.- Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.- ¿Por qué no vez que estas perdido?

-Pero tu me pides a Holstein sin darte cuenta de la carga que conlleva.

-Ni los federales podrán revelarse ante mi.- Ahora era Prusia quien tenía un todo arrogante ante tal situación.

-Esta guerra de siete semanas no tuvo sentido.- Suspiro por lo bajo del austriaco.

-Lo dices porque perdiste.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que Austria había aceptado la derrota definitivamente, no hacía falta decirlo con palabras.

-Al menos no arrases con todo mi territorio cuando marques los nuevos limites.- Pidió dejando su orgullo por el suelo.

Prusia se río, esta vez por lo bajo y de manera más amable, el no tenía un corazón tan duro.

-No necesito tu territorio, solo la des unificación de Alemania.

Y así concluyó la lucha por la liberación de Alemania.


End file.
